


Forgotten Time

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Heir to the Empire Luke, Luke in Dresses, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Sex, force manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the Empire sends its representatives to check on Asgard as has been agreed by the peace treaty between them. </p><p>But what will happen when the heir to the Empire himself comes to visit?</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST FRIEND! 
> 
> Hope you will like this~

Odin, the Allfather, felt restless and anxious. Meetings with the Empire’s representatives were always full of tension on both sides, even with the peace treaty in place. He still could not get rid of the bitter taste of how Asgard had to simply give up its own freedom. But there was no other way. While powerful, Asgardians stood no chance against the Empire. The Emperor knew exactly how and when to strike to make them defenseless like children. So Odin, knowing he needed to protect his people at all costs and setting his pride aside, agreed to the treaty. It wasn’t ideal, after all they lost their freedom. But at least as long as Asgard kept up its side of it, the Empire wouldn’t destroy the planet and its people, and they were left to their own devices most of the time.

Except for times like this, when the Empire’s representatives were sent to check up on its “possession.”

Odin gazed with his one eye at the holo-message with a frown. Apparently, the Empire’s heir himself was going to come for the inspection. This did not bode well for them. The heir was a walking mystery, countless rumors floating around the Galaxy about him. Some said he was even crueler than the Emperor, others that he was a disgrace to the Empire due to his gentle ways. Some said he could use the Force, the power flowing through all living creatures. Others that he has been trained by so many teachers, that he could use any weapon he wanted with a deadly force. As for how the heir looked, no one truly knew. He was kept close, and the few who have glimpsed him found themselves unable to remember how he looked, or at first even that they met him. Some believed that he was hideous, and this is why no one was allowed to see him. Others spread rumors that the heir was so beautiful, the Emperor was keeping him for himself, in more ways than one.

But Odin wasn’t worried about the rumors. Right now he only hoped that the visitation would go smoothly and they could all go back to living normally.

 

 ***

 

“My sons, you know that today is the inspection day of the Empire, right?” Questioned Odin.

Thor just smiled like always, not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

“Father, of course we know, why ask us? It’s not like it’s something new, they will come, walk around a little, we will have to make polite talk, and they will leave.” Answered his older son.

Odin almost sighed. Thor was still so immature, still not seeing the bigger picture. It was all a game to him. Odin worried that if his son would not change his ways, he would never be fit to become the king of Asgard.

“Thor, you should never underestimate this kind of political visitation. Especially since this year it’s much more serious.”

Loki, who has been quiet so far, glanced up with a curious gleam in his eyes.

“More serious father?” Came Loki’s voice.

Odin nodded.

“The Empire’s heir is coming with the rest of the representatives.”

Odin was not surprised when both his sons’ eyes widened in shock at the news. He had a similar reaction the first time he saw the holo-message.

“I am telling you this because it is crucial that this visitation go without any incidents. The heir must be made to believe that everything is running perfectly. Do not disappoint me. The future of Asgard lies in our hands. Do I make myself clear? No juvenile acts, no tricks, not fights. Understood?”

Odin looked at his sons with a serious face, hoping they understood how badly the situation could escalate if something went wrong during the visit.

The princes just nodded with understanding in their eyes. Odin prayed that they were serious, because if not, nothing would save them from the Emperor’s anger.

 

***

 

“Welcome to Asgard Grand Moff Tarkin, it is a pleasure to see you. I hope the journey was good?” Questioned Odin, looking at the Emperor’s right hand.

Tarkin only raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, his sharp face giving away his displeasure. _Probably doesn’t even want to be here. Well, the feeling is mutual_ , thought Odin.

“Yes, it was alright. I’m afraid, however, that we won’t be able to start the inspection before tomorrow. While I would rather get it over and done with as fast as possible, His Highness is rather tired and wishes to have the rest of the day to get his strength back, as he is unused to such long travels. I hope that this is alright with you?” Answered Tarkin, his lips lifting slightly in a smirk.

Odin felt like grinding his teeth in anger. He had not planned for the representatives staying longer than was discussed. But what was he supposed to do? If he refused he would start a war, one he didn’t need.

“Of course, that is understandable. If you would please, the sleeping chambers have been prepared for you, the servants will show you the way.” Said Odin.

“His Highness and I will share a room.” Interrupted Tarkin before Odin could go on.

The Allfather looked in surprise at the Grand Moff.

“Share a room?” He questioned, unsure.

“Are you questioning me King Odin? Must I remind you who is truly in charge around here?” Mocked Tarkin with a glint in his eyes.

Fighting an urge to just strike the man down right then, Odin simply nodded in understanding.

“Of course Grand Moff, it shall be done as you want.”

Just as Odin said those words, he noticed the whispers and movements from all that have come to greet the representatives of the Empire. Out of the ship that they have arrived in, a person emerged.

Odin would never admit it, especially to his lovely Frigga, but he felt his breath stop as the most beautiful creature he has ever seen started to slowly walk down the steps of the ship. He didn’t know if it was a man or a woman, the person’s features were soft and they could belong to either gender. Waves of golden hair were spilling from the person’s head, almost looking like a halo made from the sun itself. Stormy blue, clear eyes were sparkling with knowledge, half lidded and hidden partly behind long, delicate eyelashes. Plump lips, painted a vibrant red were glistening invitingly, standing out against skin bronzed slightly by the sun, making it look golden.

The person was wearing a long, flowing dress. It looked like the night sky, filled with stars. The dress glittered in the setting sun, the soft wind making the folds of it billow slightly. The mysterious person also had a dark, navy cape, made of the same flowy material as the dress. They were also wearing a silver circlet made of little stars with small diamonds strewn about. Their feet were bare.

“Your Highness, where are your shoes? Did you lose them again?” Asked the Grand Moff as he turned to the heir with his hand extended.

The young man, because up this close Odin finally saw that it clearly was one, only smiled softly.

“My dearest Grand Moff, you know how I hate not feeling the earth under my feet.” Answered the heir in a melodic, soft voice, taking the extended hand.

Odin could now understand why the heir was kept hidden away by the Emperor. He was breathtaking. Anyone with even a single eye could see that.

But Odin also felt something else from the young man. Some kind of power was flowing off him in waves and the King, who was well versed in magic, could not place the energy. Maybe it was the Force itself that he was feeling?

“King Odin, may I present to you His Highness, Luke Skywalker, the heir to the Empire.” Said the Grand Moff, his gaze locked on the heir.

When the young man smiled at Odin, making his face lit up and become even more beautiful, the King knew this visit wouldn’t bring anything good to Asgard.

 

***

 

“Have you seen him brother? Can you believe a creature like that exists?” Questioned Thor as he and Loki observed the heir.

They were all in the main hall, a feast taking place in the honor of the arrival of the guests. Luke Skywalker was sitting on Odin’s right, in front of their mother, while the Grand Moff took his place next to the heir. They were all immersed in some kind of discussion, one that didn’t seem to be going too well if the Moff’s smirk and their father’s frown were anything to go by.

“He seems rather cozy with the Moff, wouldn’t you say?” Shot back Loki.

Thor glanced from his brother to the mentioned man with a raised eyebrow.

“I do not see it brother, what are you speaking of?” Questioned the blond, a confused look on his face.

Loki snorted. Of course Thor wouldn’t see it, daft as he was. But Loki did. He saw how close the Moff was sitting to the heir, how he leaned in closer than necessary to whisper into the delicate ear, how he breathed in the scent of the younger man thinking no one would notice. His eyes didn’t miss the absence of one of the Moff’s hand, which was under the table and out of view on the heir’s side. Nor did they miss the hungry and intense gaze he had on the young heir.

He couldn’t blame him. Luke Skywalker was a beauty, a complete opposite of Loki himself. Where Loki was all sharp edges and paleness, Luke was softness and warmth. Loki had long hair, black as the wings of a raven, while Luke’s were golden as if made from starlight itself. Luke’s eyes were blue like a stormy sky, while Loki’s were green like a spark of magic. Loki was a giant compared to Luke’s delicate, small frame.

In looks they were the complete opposites, yet, Loki felt as if they were similar. Some kind of energy kept brushing against his magic. He reached out to it, caressing it as a lover would. The moment he put more pressure, he saw the heir slowly turn his head in his direction, a curious expression on his face. His head was titled to the side as if he were an animal looking at something it did not understand. Loki could not force his eyes away from the young man. He felt the strange energy push back against his magic, almost playfully.

Being sure that it was the heir’s power answering his own, he let a smirk grace his features. Without thought or control, his magic wrapped itself around the energy possessively. He has never felt so right before. It was like everything in his life was leading up to this moment.

And Loki knew Luke felt his tight grip on his own power, because those beautiful eyes widened in surprise. But then, the painted lips spread in a brilliant smile. Without a warning the power vanished, leaving Loki feeling cold and empty. He didn’t even realize how warm the energy coming from Luke was until it left him.

His eyes locked with the heir’s, who nodded at him in some kind of acknowledgement. The contact was broken when Luke turned to speak to the Grand Moff about something in hushed whispers.

For some reason, Loki felt as if he did something he wasn’t supposed to when the Grand Moff turned to glare at him from across the table. Yet it only made him smirk at the man.

Life was good.

 

***

 

“Prince Loki.” Came a melodic voice from behind him.

Loki turned around slowly, his eyes widening slightly when he saw who was standing before him.

“Your Highness.” He answered back, bowing low before the heir.

Luke smiled, his half lidded eyes glowing slightly. Loki felt that strange energy again, surrounding him; caressing his own magic, calling it to come out. He let it and almost sighed in pleasure at the feeling of warmth around his own, cold power.

Straightening to his full height, Loki observed Luke from a safe distance. Today he was wearing a different outfit than the last time he has seen him. That has been two days ago. Two days since the arrival of the Imperial representatives. They were to leave the day after tomorrow. Loki felt a pang of something in his heart. It felt painful.

To take his thoughts of the pain in his heart, he looked Luke over. The dress today was a complete contrast to the first, starry night sky one. The heir had a white gown on, the top of it being held my wide shoulder-straps and hugging Luke’s slim form. It was weaved with golden patterns, some random, some resembling flowers. Small crystals have been strewn about it, glinting in the light of the torches in the corridor. The bottom of the dress was large and layered, made of a flowy material, also full of those small crystals. When the heir moved their shine made the dress look as if it had pieces of rainbow on it. On Luke’s head lay a circlet made of golden flowers, their middles adorned with crystals. His lips have been painted a delicate pink and glossed. He didn’t wear any shoes again.

“Prince Loki?” Questioned that melodic voice.

Loki felt his cheeks color slightly. How uncouth of him to daydream while in the presence of the Empire’s heir.

“Forgive me Your Highness, I have simply…”

“Luke.” Interrupted the heir.

Loki looked at the other with shock and suspicion.

“I’m sorry Your Highness?”

“Call me Luke, at least when we are alone. I’m tired of all this Your Highness crap. Besides, with what I have in mind I don’t think we will need any titles.” Answered Luke.

Loki did not understand what was happening, nor the young man’s strange words.

Suddenly the heir was moving closer to him, his dress making slight noise as he walked. Luke stopped in front of him, their powers enveloping each other, molding. Without his control, Loki let out a groan of pleasure. Whatever Luke was doing, whatever his power was, it was making it very hard to focus. While in the bliss of the heir’s energy caressing his magic, he felt real, small, and delicate hands on his chest. Loki looked down at Luke, whose eyes were glowing, hidden partly by his eyelashes.

“Loki… You will do whatever I say, won’t you?” Whispered Luke softly, his face moving closer to the prince’s.

Loki could only nod as another wave of pleasure went through him.

“Good… I want you to fuck me, right here, right against this wall.” Continued Luke.

The shock Loki felt at those words managed to bring him out of his trance a little, to look at the heir with a questioning face.

“Do not worry, everything will be alright, just take what you wanted since you saw me. I can feel it in your magic that you yearn for me Prince of Asgard.” Goaded Luke.

The heir’s power pushed on him even stronger now and Loki let go and let his desires take over. Almost aggressively, he caught the heir around the waist and slammed him against the nearest wall. With heist, he opened his pants and took out his cock, stroking it quickly into hardness while looking at Luke who put his own hands over his head, looking at him coyly. When Loki felt himself leaking, he hiked up the heir’s dress, almost salivating when the found out the other man had nothing under it.

“Do you need me to…?” He questioned, getting back some part of his more logical brain.

Luke only smiled softly, one of his hands moving behind Loki’s neck to thread his fingers through the dark tresses. He shook his head.

“No need. Just take me.”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice. With his inhuman strength he lifted the heir up, forcing Luke to hold onto him with his legs as Loki slammed inside him in one, powerful thrust.

They both groaned at the feeling, now both of Luke’s hand gripping Loki’s shoulders tightly and he held onto the prince, his back supported by the wall behind him. Loki almost came right there from how tight Luke was. And so warm, he was so warm.

“Move Loki!” Whined out Luke.

Loki did as ordered, the heat of Luke clenching around him and their powers mixing making him set a rather fast and brutal pace. He could hear the squelching sounds of his cock moving in and out of Luke, how the heir panted and moaned against him when Loki bounced him on his cock. The prince leaned forward slightly, wanting to kiss that slender neck, but Luke moved it out of his reach.

“No… No marks.” He panted out, looking at Loki with those glowing eyes of his.

But Loki, while clearly under Luke’s strange thrall, still managed to be his sneaky self. So instead of attacking the neck, he sealed the heir’s lips with his own. Luke was not expecting that and opened his mouth to protest, which only gave Loki the opportunity to explore his mouth.

When air became crucial, Loki let go of that delectable mouth, looking proudly at Luke’s smeared lipstick and the flush on his face. He sped up his thrusts, feeling himself coming close.

“Luke…” He groaned as he felt a wave of pleasure come over him through the heir’s power.

“Loki… I’m so close!” Moaned out Luke.

Loki could only grunt in response. He thrust a few more times into Luke, and then the heir was screaming, his inner walls clenching around Loki’s cock as he came. The extra pressure on him caused Loki to orgasm right after Luke. He groaned out Luke’s name, spilling into the heir. They both panted harshly as they came back down from their post orgasm high.

Loki slipped out of Luke slowly, helping the man stand on his own two feet.

Luke looked at Loki sadly, touching his face softly.

“It’s such a shame… Forgive me.” Said Luke.

Before Loki could do anything his world went black.

 

***

 

The inspection went well. The Empire’s representatives, including the heir, were already walking back inside their ship, getting ready to leave. As the doors closed behind them and the ship took off, Odin watched with his two sons as it vanished from sight.

“Hmmm… I wish we could have met the heir.” Said Thor offhandedly.

Loki frowned at his brother’s words. He too wished they could have met the heir. But why did he feel like they did…?

“Well, it is understandable that even if he was here, the Emperor wouldn’t allow his heir to meet with us. I hear he is rather protective of him. I’m still surprised he even allowed him to come to Asgard.” Answered Odin.

Thor only nodded, accepting his father’s words. But Loki felt restless. Something was wrong.

Why, when he thought about the heir, he felt this incredible warmth? Why did he see a pair of brilliant, glowing blue eyes?

Loki looked up at the sky as his father and brother left the landing area. He gazed at the glittering stars, thinking they would look good on a dark, navy dress.

 

***

 

Years later, when Loki would be older, much wiser, and would gain the title of the trickster, he would come to Earth and try to take over it.

And he will meet a man, with eyes like the storm and hair made of starlight, but dressed like and Earth man, and it will feel so wrong. And he will remember the night that has been taken away from him, the feeling of warmth and rightness, the dress and gold, the smeared lipstick.

And Loki will stand in front of the man who he knew he was meant to be with, and he will whisper one thing only that will make the man’s eyes widen is shock.

“Your Highness…”


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
